Croire
by mellyn7
Summary: Trois instants de vie de Darcy, trois états d'esprit… [Participation au Challenge d'Avril du Collectif Noname]. OS Elisabeth/Darcy
_Voici ma petite participation au challenge d'avril du collectif Noname dont le thème est «_ _S'inspirer d'une chanson de son choix. » Du coup, j'ai choisi la chanson de Disney_ _« **Je veux y croire** » extrait de Raiponce. Elle me parle beaucoup, surtout quand je regarde en arrière. Et puis elle est jolie ^^_

 _Pour le fandom, j'ai choisi Orgueil et préjugés, de Jane Austen. Même si je n'ai jamais rien écrit encore dessus, Jane Austen reste un de mes auteurs favoris avec Tolkien et l'un de mes fandoms préférés._

 _Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vu ou ne se souvienne plus, les trois instants correspondent aux pensées et sentiments de Darcy après sa demande en mariage, Darcy retourné à Pemberley plus vite que prévu y rencontre Elisabeth, quant au troisième découvrez-le vous-même ^^_

 _Basé autant sur les films que sur le livre, bien que Colin Firth sera pour moi l'éternel Darcy en chair et en os._

* * *

Aucune femme de bon sens n'aurait refusé la demande en mariage de Darcy. Aucune. Sauf Elisabeth Bennet. En se découvrant amoureux d'elle, il avait d'abord choisi d'ignorer ses sentiments. Une union avec elle était inenvisageable. Cependant, c'était trop difficile. Alors, il avait refoulé son orgueil et avait pris sur lui de suivre son cœur. Mal lui en avait pris. Il ne s'attendait pas bien sûr à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras. Mais ne s'attendait pas non plus à être rejeté de la sorte, ni à sa réponse :

«… _si vous vous étiez conduit davantage en gentleman_ … »

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute l'aurait-il mieux accepté. Mais venant de la femme qui s'était emparé de son cœur, cela le remplissait de colère autant que de souffrance. C'était comme si elle lui avait planté un poignard en plein cœur. Le fait qu'elle le refuse lui avait ouvert les yeux. Cela n'avait pas fait taire ses sentiments à son égard mais son orgueil en prit un coup. Une femme lui avait dit non. Une femme lui avait reproché son arrogance.

Tout n'était pas acquis juste parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Il se voyait déjà avec elle à ses cotés, prêt à défendre son choix d'épouse auprès de ses amis et de sa famille. Il était prêt à le faire, cela oui. Mais Elisabeth l'avait rejeté. Quant à ses raisons, si raisons il y avait… Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'elle le traite de la sorte ? Oui il admettait avoir eu sa part de responsabilité sur l'éloignement de son ami Bingley. Il voulait épargner à son ami un mariage bancal avec une jeune fille certes jolie, mais sans doute pas assez attaché à Charles pour qu'elle le rende aussi heureux qu'il le méritait. Ce pouvait-il qu'il se soit fourvoyé également pour cela ? Comment Elisabeth pouvait-il croire ce fourbe de Wickham plutôt que lui ? N'avait-il jamais été honnête avec elle ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la femme qu'il aimait penser du mal de lui. Il se devait de se justifier. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, attablé à son secrétaire. La lettre qu'il écrivit fit des pages. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de coucher ses mots sur le papier, se retenant avec peine d'y rajouter ses émotions bien trop contradictoires.

0o0o0o0o0

Il ne la comprenait pas et pourtant jamais aucune femme ne l'avait autant intrigué que miss Elisabeth Bennet. Son esprit aiguisé surpassait tout. Il n'avait pas l'art de la conversation. Et pourtant, avec elle, il avait envie de s'y exercer. Il n'avait pas peur de se montrer gauche, parce qu'être jugé par elle ne lui était désormais plus pénible. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit de lui. Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne devait pas la revoir, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et c'était sa faute. Du moins celle de son orgueil démesuré. En foulant le sol de son domaine, à peine descendu de son cheval, Darcy était plus heureux que d'habitude de retrouver sa maison. Il espérait pouvoir s'y réfugier et méditer sur sa conduite, puisque l'oublier semblait impossible. En regardant vers le jardin, une silhouette inattendue et familière se détacha d'un petit groupe et le surpris au plus haut point. Elisabeth ? Ici à Pemberley ? Le destin était-il cruel ou essayait-il de lui donner une chance de se racheter ? Ils échangèrent quelques mots banals, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. En la voyant tenter de fuir malgré la présence de son oncle et de sa tante, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle ne souhaitait pas le voir. Pemberley l'avait déçue. Lui l'avait déçu. Bien que peiné, il se montra sous un nouveau jour et démontra qu'il pouvait également être un hôte plus qu'acceptable.

Quand elle dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu lieu plus admirable, Darcy se gonfla de fierté. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. L'éclat de ses yeux l'atteignit une fois de plus. Elisabeth avait sa place à Pemberley. Il comprenait que c'était ce qui lui manquait depuis toujours. Pas juste une épouse frivole et intéressée prête à dire oui à tous ses caprices. Mais une amie. Une confidente. L'ombre d'Elisabeth planait encore dans la pièce bien qu'elle l'ait quitté depuis plusieurs heures et lui arracha un sourire. Cela serait elle ou personne. Le temps lui avait permis de mieux se comprendre et de devenir meilleur. Il avait envie d'y croire. Il ferait tout pour elle. Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit de lui. Lui prouver qu'il la méritait plus que quiconque. Il fallait qu'elle voie que l'orgueil qu'il présentait aux yeux du monde n'était qu'une façade pour se protéger, quitte à être la victime autant que le coupable des préjugés.

0o0o0o0o0

Il n'osait toujours pas y croire. Elisabeth était sa femme. Si on le lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il avait fallu d'une simple visite pour qu'elle le comprenne. Et qu'elle admette qu'elle s'était trompé sur lui. Il ne remercierait jamais assez les Gardiner pour cela.

Alors qu'Elisabeth pianotait sur le piano avec Georgiana, elle lui sourit. Un rayon de soleil ne l'aurait pas rendu plus heureux.

-Vous ne comptez pas garder Elisabeth rien que pour vous mon cher frère ?

-Je crains fort que si, Georgiana, répondit la concernée en se levant du piano. Maintenant, je suis la propriété de votre frère.

Elle le taquinait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Venant d'elle, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre hormis qu'elle soit malheureuse.

-Je sais que vous ne m'appartiendriez jamais Elisabeth. Il m'a fallut du temps pour le comprendre, murmura-t-il en frôlant sa main autant que les convenances le lui permettaient.

-Quand avez-vous vraiment cru en nous, Darcy ? chuchota-t-elle pour que sa belle-sœur ne l'entende pas.

Tout le temps. Ou jamais. Il ne savait plus.

-Quand vous avez commencé à croire en moi et à me voir tel que je suis.

Plongé dans son regard, il voyait l'avenir. Il ne remarqua pas que sa sœur quittait discrètement la pièce, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Défi de** **Adraën** **:** _ **« Quelle est l'œuvre (tous genres confondus) vous ayant le plus inspirée pour vos fics ?**_ _Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je dirais Star Wars (qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire après une grande traversée du désert) mais suivi de près par le seigneur des anneaux (qui m'a inspiré également pour des œuvres originales)._


End file.
